Disconnection devices and particularly quick disconnect devices are well known at the present time. With the introduction of air-cooled garments in aircraft and combat vehicles, for example, such as has happened in the mid 1970's, a need was created for a coupling between the garments worn in the vehicle and an air source. This connection is ideally such that it can be easily disconnected in the event that the soldier or aviator needed to make a hasty or rapid exit from the normal crew position.
In prior art designs, the individual connections needed to be manually uncoupled. In some cases, the connections were made so that a direct axial pull would bring about disconnection. In the first case, there is a direct action required. This might take place possibly during a time when the person is in a state of mental confusion, such as in a post-crash fire. An axial pull will require that the coupling be installed between two lengths of flexible hose in order to disconnect automatically. Clearly, neither solution is entirely satisfactory, particularly in aircraft and other vehicles where space is limited.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a quick disconnect device for vehicles such as aircraft.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device which can be fastened directly to such vehicles.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a quick disconnect device which can be disconnected without exclusively a substantial axial force.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.